A Crimson Lotus
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: "Ne, Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"/"Ya?"/"maukah kau membawakanku beberapa lotus merah?"/a NaruHina story/hurt,drama,angst/aneh, gaje, typo/ neko cuma bisa berharap R&R pleasee...


_**Konoha, 05 Juli 20XX**_

Angin berhembus pelan dan sedikit membelai dedaunan dan membuat beberapa kelopak sakura ikut terbawa. Sepasang pemuda pemudi kini saling berhadapan di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang kini sedang bermekaran di dekat sebuah danau. Senja sore sebagai latar mereka berpijak seraya menemani kedua remaja tersebut dan mengintip mereka sebelum ia beranjak untuk meninggalkan pemuda pemudi itu. Ketika sebuah kelopak sakura jatuh, bersamaan itu pula si gadis sedikit melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda yang sedang menatap lurus dan heran pada gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berujar...

"A-aku menyukai Naruto-kun!" ucap seorang gadis sedikit berteriak.

"..."

"..."

"...Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

**A Crimson Lotus**

**.**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

.

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst,**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, abal, ide pasaran, dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Hening.

"..."

"..."

Gadis yang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut hanya diam dan meremas ujung rok seragamnya dengan cemas. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Batin dan hatinya kini sedang bergemuruh. Detak jantungnya pun juga semakin berdetak kencang seolah-olah siap-siap untuk loncat kapan saja. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis dan turun hingga sampai ke dagunya. Bibir mungil kepunyaannya sudah dari tadi ia katupkan dan ia gigit pelan bagian bawah. Perasaan gadis itu saat ini sangatlah malu campur berdebar-debar. Tentu saja karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Semburat merah yang sedari tadi hinggap di wajah ayunya malah semakin bertambah di keheningan tersebut.

"Maaf..."

.

**DEG!**

**.**

"... Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu..." Pemuda bersurai kuning yang mendapat ungkapan cinta tadi akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

Gadis yang ada di hadapan si pemuda semakin meremas roknya. Tatapannya yang sedari tadi menunduk tidak kunjung ia angkat. Ia seperti membeku di tempat. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena sekarang entah karena apa ia merasakan sakit luar biasa menyelimuti dada bagian kirinya. Jantungnya yang berpacu cepat? Sepertinya bukan. Rasa tegang yang luar biasa sehingga ia seperti terkena serangan jantung? Mungkin itu juga bukan. Ucapan pemuda di depannya yang berhasil menembus hatinya? Oh, ia tidak tahu jika yang satu itu. Hanya saja, yang ia tahu dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Aku... benar-benar minta maaf... Hinata-chan..." pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau.

"..."

Keadaan kembali hening. Pemuda yang barusan berucap itu pun kembali menolehkan wajah tampan yang ia miliki untuk kembali menatap gadis mungil di depannya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Dilihatnya Hinata Hyuuga, gadis di depannya, itu masih tertunduk diam tak bergerak. Merasa tidak enak dan canggung luar biasa, Naruto berusaha memanggil Hinata pelan.

"H-Hinata-chan..? Kau... tidak marah kan?" dengan hati-hati pemuda itu berucap.

Dengan perlahan, gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Dalam keheningan senja yang beberapa detik lagi tepat menghilang di telan oleh ufuk barat, mata sebening batu safir milik pemuda itu membulat lebar. Pandangan safirnya bertemu dengan amethyst Hinata. Dalam benak Naruto, ia merasa jika amethyst Hinata yang selalu bersinar dan memancarkan cahaya kelembutan, sepertinya telah lenyap. Ya, tentu saja lenyap. Dalam bayang kegelapan malam, meskipun samar, Naruto tahu. Ia sangat tahu jika sesuatu telah mengalir keluar dari sepasang ametyst di depannya. Yang sekarang ada dipikirannya adalah betapa bodohnya ia. Ingin sekali ia memukul bahkan menghabisi dirinya sendiri. Naruto benar-benar tak sanggup. Ia tidak sanggup jika cairan bening bernama air mata turun dari amethyst sahabatnya tersebut. Ya, ia tidak ingin membuat Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat sekaligus sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik, menangis karena perbuatannya.

"Y-ya..." gadis itu berujar lirih dan bergetar.

"Aku... tidak marah kok Naruto-kun. Justru aku lega karena bisa mengungkapkannya kepadamu. Rasanya semua beban terlebih perasaan ini telah usai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ini.. jauh lebih melegakan dibandingkan jika aku hanya diam saja, Naruto-kun..." entah kemana nada gemetar dan kegagapan mutlak milik gadis itu setiap berhadapan dengan Naruto. Yang jelas kini ia telah menumpahkan segala apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sesakit apapun hatinya, gadis itu malah memancarkan senyumnya.

Dia, Hyuuga Hinata, tersenyum dan juga menangis bersamaan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Kediaman Hyuuga, 17 September 20XX**_

.

'_Maaf...'_

'_Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu...'_

'_Kau.. tidak marah kan..?'_

Tatapan kosong milik gadis tersebut masih tertuju pada jendela kamarnya. Tatapan sendu tetap ia layangkan pada pemandangan diluar jendela itu. Ia menerawang jauh. Pikirannnya melayang jauh mengingat ucapan dari laki-laki yang selama ini ia sukai. Sangat jelas sekali dalam ingatannya tersebut tentang bagaimana ia secara berani dan terang-terangan menyatakan cinta pada pemuda keturunan Namikaze tersebut, lalu bagaimana ia bisa pura-pura tegar ketika mendapat penolakan dari pemuda itu. Ia mendengus kecil saat mengingat bagian itu. Dengan jelas ia mengingat bagaimana ia harus mengumpulkan semua energinya agar ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Mati-matian ia menahan diri kala itu agar kesedihannya tidak tumpah, setidaknya tidak dihadapan pemuda Namikaze itu.

**KLEK!**

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar mau tidak mau mengalihkan perhatian Hinata untuk menatap pintu kamarnya. Dapat dengan jelas ia lihat sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi tegap dan tampan memasuki kamarnya. Bentuk mata dan iris yang sama seperti Hinata, tak perlu mempersulit Hinata untuk mengerti siapa sosok pria tersebut.

"Nii-san, ada apa?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, sudah saatnya makan. Aku kemari mengantarkan makananmu.." pria tersebut berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang Hinata sambil membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan dan segelas air putih.

"Terima kasih, Neji-nii. Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Sudah kubilang itu memang menjadi kewjibanku untuk menjagamu kan, Hinata."

Setelah sampai di pinggir ranjang Hinata, pemuda yang kira-kira mulai memasuki usia kepala dua tersebut mendudukan posisinya di samping kiri Hinata. Dengan sigap dan pelan ia menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut ke adik sepupunya. Hinata yang disuguhi makanan tersebut menerimanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang ia berikan untuk kakaknya itu.

"Segeralah makan dan habiskan semua makanan ini. Ingat kau–"

"Aku tahu, Neji-nii." Potong Hinata cepat sebelum Neji menyampaikan kalimatnya.

Neji kembali terdiam dan mengamati adiknya itu mulai menyantap makanannya pelan. Keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar bunyi sendok lirih yang tergores sedikit dengan piring. Hinata diam dalam makannya. Dan Neji diam memandangi Hinata yang masih menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hinata..." Suara berat namun terasa nyaman milik Neji sukses mengalihkan Hinata dari kebisuannya untuk memandang kakaknya.

"Ya?"

"Langsung saja, apa kau akan tetap seperti ini?"

"..."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Pandangan awal yang ia tujukan ke kakaknya kini beralih ke makanan yang ada di pangkuannya. Masih dengan diam, ia memandang sendu makanan tersebut. Bibirnya yang awalnya biasa saja tiba-tiba sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Neji-nii..."

"Kurasa ini masih belum terlambat, Hinata. Tidakkah kau pikirkan dulu?" tanya Neji.

"Kurasa ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan, Neji-nii. Jika saatnya tiba, aku yakin _dia_ akan mengerti."

"Tapi–"

"Daijoubu, Nii-san." Lagi Hinata memotong ucapannya, "aku... hanya tidak ingin memberatkannya..." Hinata tersenyum sedih menatap makanan tersebut.

Neji yang paham betul dengan watak keras kepala adiknya itu hanya bisa terdiam. Jika memang itu keputusan yang diambil oleh Hinata, sekalipun itu paman Hiashi tidak akan bisa membelokkan keinginan gadis yang kini telah menginjak tahun ajaran terakhir di SMA Konoha.

"Baiklah jika itu memang maumu. Sebagai kakak, aku hanya bisa mengingatkan saja," Neji perlahan beranjak dari posisi duduknya, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal, Hinata." Lanjutnya.

"..."

"..."

"Aku... tidak akan menyesalinya, Neji-niisan." Hinata melayangkan sebuah senyuman ke arah Neji.

Neji kembali diam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku mau keluar. Tenten dan Lee sudah menungguku. Nanti kau taruh saja nampannya di meja, biar kusuruh Bibi Keiko atau pelayan lainnya untuk mengambilnya nanti." Jelas pria yang dijuluki si jenius itu.

"Hm, iya, Nii-san. Kau jadi pergi?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn, ini adalah proyek besar yang sudah aku kerjakan bersama Lee dan Tenten. Tidak bisa begitu saja ditinggalkan. Ini menjadi kesempatan emas kami kelak."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalannya, Neji-nii," Hinata berucap pelan, "oh, iya. Berapa hari kau akan pergi ke Kyoto?" lanjut Hinata.

"Sekitar 2 minggu, jika jadwalnya tidak berubah." Ucap Neji sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Oh..."

"Ingat Hinata, selama tidak ada aku, Bibi Keiko akan mengurusmu. Kau harus patuh dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Saat waktu makan tiba segera makan dan habiskan. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu–"

"Hai, hai, Nii-san. Akan kuingat itu semua."

Neji pun berbalik dan hendak berjalan keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Hinata kembali memanggilnya.

"Nii-san..."

"Hm?" Neji membalikkan badan dan menatap heran Hinata.

"Bisakah.. aku minta tolong padamu satu hal?"

Neji masih belum menjawab, hingga..

"Ya, tentu saja, Hinata..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**27 Desember 20XX**_

.

"Hinata-chan...!"

Gadis itu menolehkan wajah dan menatap pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku? Hosh..." Pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati Hinata masih dengan disertai nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Tidak kok, Naruto-kun. Aku baru saja sampai dan setelah itu kau datang." Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Yokatta~.." Naruto berujar senang, "nah, karena hari ini hari spesialmu, sesuai janjiku aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Jadi, kau mau apa?"

Hinata terdiam. Wajah putihnya semakin memucat karena dingin, apalagi suhu di kota Konoha saat itu sedang berada di 06°C. Naruto yang masih menunggu jawaban Hinata, hanya dapat menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Hinata bukannya langsung menjawab tawaran Naruto, tapi malah menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ne, Naruto-kun..."

"Ya?" Naruto masih fokus pada kedua tangannya.

"B-Bolehkah aku... m-menjadi kekasihmu untuk hari ini saja?" pinta Hinata.

Naruto yang awalnya fokus pada kedua tangannya langsung menatap tajam Hinata. Ditatapnya amethyst milik Hinata, berusaha untuk mencari kebenaran atas ucapan gadis di depannya itu.

"T-tapi.. kau tahu sendiri kan Hinata, em, k-kalau aku–"

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun." Ia tersenyum, "aku tahu kalau kau sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura-san. Tapi... untuk kali ini saja apa tidak bisa?"

"I-Itu..."

"Ini permintaanku sebelum aku pergi lho.." terdengar suara Hinata yang seolah-olah merasa kecewa.

"Eh? Pergi? Memangnya Hinata-chan mau pergi kemana?" Naruto langsung kaget dan sederet pertanyaan ia layangkan pada sahabat indigonya itu.

"Mungkin... aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri, Naruto-kun..."

"Eh? Uso! Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?" Naruto langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ano, itu mendadak Naruto-kun. Neji-nii juga baru memberitahuku. Gomen ne..."

"Ah, Neji-nii mu itu selalu seperti itu. Seenaknya saja membuat keputusan dan tidak memberitahuku pula. Lalu, kapan kau akan berangkat, Hinata-chan?"

"Besok pagi."

"EEEH!" Naruto kembali kaget, "Kenapa di saat aku harus pergi ke Hokkaido untuk persiapan tes? HUH! Ini sangat tidak adil. Padahal aku ingin mengantar kepergianmu, Hinata-chan..." Naruto mulai merengek seperti anak kecil, yang Hinata tahu pasti pemuda itu hanya pura-pura ngambek.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun.." ekspresi sesal nampak di wajah putih Hinata.

"L-lalu.. kapan kau kembali ke Jepang? Kita masih bisa bertemu kan?" dengan penuh rasa khawatir pemuda itu bertanya.

"Mungkin aku akan lebih sibuk di sana. Dan mungkin tahun depan aku baru bisa kembali ke Jepang..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Mungkin... Jika Natal tiba akan aku usahakan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun!"

"O..Oh..." Naruto bergumam lirih.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Hingga...

"HAAAHH!" Naruto menghela nafas berat, "karena ini selain hari spesialmu dan juga hari di saat terakhir kita bersama, aku, Naruto Namikaze akan menuruti permintaan sahabatku, Hyuuga Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya sepanjang hari ini. Bagaimana?" Naruto mengucapkan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Eh?!" kali ini nada kaget keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Yah, kenapa kau malah ganti kaget sih Hinata-chan?!"

"J-jadi Naruto-kun mau mengabulkan permohonanku yang tadi?!" Hinata kembali meyakinkan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Tapi ingat, hanya khusus untuk hari ini saja. Oke?!"

"Hai.." Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, kau ingin kemana saja di kencan satu hari ini, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin bermain Ice Skating indoor di Konoha Land, lalu kita jalan-jalan di amusement park indoornya juga. Aku sangat ingin ke sana..." Hinata berujar gembira, tak ayal rona merah muncul dikedua pipi chubby nya.

"Yosh! As you wish, Hime-chan..." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, "ayo kita pergi!" serunya senang.

Tanpa disadari oleh manik safir pemuda itu, Hinata kini sedang memandangnya. Senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah Hinata. Tapi sayang, senyum itu berbeda dengan senyum yang ia berikan ke Naruto di awal-awal mereka bertemu di tempat perjanjian. Gadis itu terlihat sedang, er, tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hwaaa... tadi itu menyenangkan sekali, ttebayo! Sudah lama aku tidak bermain ice skating seperti itu. Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa riang di sebelah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, kau seperti anak kecil saja, hihihii..." Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Apaan sih Hinata-chan! Kau sendiri tadi juga terlihat seperti anak kecil gitu!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya, iya, aku mengaku kalau aku juga sepertimu yang kekanak-kanakan.." ujar Hinata pasrah.

"Nah, kita sudah main ice skating, sekarang giliran ke amusement park. Ayoo!" kembali Naruto menarik dan menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata terhenti dan otomatis membuat Naruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata. Pemuda itu sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh!" Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto," Tidak kok Naruto-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa." Dengan cepat gadis itu menurunkan tangannya.

Naruto yang masih heran dengan gadis di depannya lantas mendekati Hinata. Lalu dengan cepat laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga muka tampan miliknya sudah berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat reaksi tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya dapat merasakan jika kedua pipinya memanas. Rona merah sudah mengumpul di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau daritadi terlihat pucat, Hinata-chan. Dan sekarang wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Naruto masih mengamati wajah Hinata.

"Eh?! A-ano... a-aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun. A-aku sehat-sehat saja. M-mungkin wajahku memerah karena.. karena.. c-cuaca dingin.." Hinata menjawab dengan gelagapan. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak semakin gugup di depan pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"..." Hinata masih diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm, kalau memang kedinginan, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi. Lagipula sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Kau juga pasti merasa kelaparan kan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Em, lalu bagaimana dengan amusement park?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Nanti setelah makan, kita bisa kembali kemari."

"Tapi, nanti kita beli tiket lagi dong? Aku tidak mau merepotkan Naruto-kun..." Hinata terlihat bersalah dan merasa tidak enak.

"Ayolah, masalah tiket itu gampang. Sekarang ini aku sangat ingin mentraktirmu di kedai Ichiraku. Yah? Yah? Yah?" Naruto memohon penuh harap.

"Baiklah jika Naruto-kun maunya seperti itu..." akhirnya Hinata mau menuruti pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut.

Dan kali ini mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari Konoha Land. Sesampainya di luar mereka segera berjalan menuju halte terdekat untuk menaiki bis. Perjalanan dari Konoha Land hingga ke pusat kota Konoha memang tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin hanya sekitar 20 menit jika ditempuh menggunakan bis kota. Tak lama, bis yang mereka kendarai sampai di halte yang mereka tuju. Sesampainya kedua remaja tersebut berjalan keluar dari bis dan mulai berjalan di trotoar. Hanya sekitar 10 langkah, mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'Ramen Ichiraku'. Naruto melebarkan senyumnya dan langsung menarik Hinata untuk ikut masuk bersamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata memanggil lirih Naruto yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hm? Kenapa Hinata-chan?" Naruto menoleh ke samping, melihat Hinata.

"A-anu..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, "... Kurasa, kita tidak perlu kembali ke Konoha Land..." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"S-sebenarnya... ada tempat lain yang ingin aku kunjungi selain amusement park..." Hinata berkata lirih.

"Hmm? Dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu.."

"Bisakah kita..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "ke.. ke danau dekat s-sekolah?" sedikit memberanikan diri, Hinata memandang wajah Naruto.

"..."

Tak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap pemandangan lain.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Naruto berkata tiba-tiba dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan teduh. Senyuman tak luput dari wajah tampan tersebut.

"A-ano... T-terima kasih, Naruto-kun..."

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan trotoar. Keheningan menjadi satu-satunya suasana yang tercipta. Naruto yang hanya berjalan di sampingnya, masih tetap menggenggam erat jemari mungil Hinata. Dan Hinata, ia hanya diam sambil menunduk menatap jalanan yang ia pijak. Hampir sepuluh menit mereka berjalan, tempat tujuan mereka telah terlihat. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka pun mendekati pinggiran danau, tempat dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan juga tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa Hinata yang telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu ke sana, Hinata-chan! Kau tidak lupa kalau sekarang masih musim dingin, bukan?" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata mundur ke belakang. Hinata yang ditarik tersebut hanya menurut ketika tangan kekar Naruto menariknya.

Kedua insan tersebut sekarang sedang menikmati pemandangan sore yang ada di sekitar danau. Rerumputan yang penuh salju hanya menjadi alas mereka untuk duduk. Dan lagi-lagi hanya ada suasana hening. Naruto yang biasanya menjadi orang paling hiperaktif di antara mereka, kini malah hanya bisa diam. Bingung tak tau harus berbicara apa. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian terakhir kali yang ia alami di danau tersebut bersama gadis indigo itu. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, gadis mungil tersebut menggenggam rok sekolahnya dan dengan sedikit berteriak mengucapkan perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu.

"Ne, Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata pelan yang sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu... ketika sedang musim panas, danau ini tiba-tiba saja akan dipenuhi oleh bunga lotus. Dan katanya membuat danau ini semakin terlihat cantik." Hinata menatap jauh ke seberang danau.

"Benarkah? Pasti sangat indah..." Naruto ikut mengamati danau yang dipenuhi tumpukan salju itu.

"Ya, orang-orang menyebutnya 'crimson lotus', puluhan bunga lotus berwana merah. Warna yang begitu kuat dan menenangkan. Orang-orang juga mengatakan kalau lotus merah itu tanda dari sebuah cinta yang jauh. Apa kau percaya itu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya namun manik bulan yang ia miliki masih memandang lurus danau itu.

"Yah, aku tidak tau tentang bahasa bunga. Mungkin aku akan meminta pendapat Ino. Dia ahlinya, dan aku akan mengikuti pendapatnya." Naruto sedikit menunduk melihat rerumputan tempatnya duduk, "kau tahu, aku masih ingat jelas dengan kejadian waktu itu. Aku sangat kaget saat, em, kau... kau..." Naruto merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Naruto-kun!" gadis di sebelahnya memanggil tiba-tiba.

Sedikit terhentak oleh panggilan itu, Naruto mengangkat wajah dan menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Iris safirnya membulat lebar. Apa yang ia tangkap dalam penglihatannya sekarang adalah gadis itu tengah tersenyum lembut, bukan, sangat lembut kepadanya. Detik berikutnya, entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia berani bersumpah ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang bergerak sangat cepat. Otaknya yang masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya harus kembali berfikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar hangat melewati wajahnya. Aliran darah yang melewati seluruh tubuhnya terasa berdesir. Meskipun Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tapi ia meyakini satu hal. Ya, satu hal bahwa ia merasa gugup.

"Ne, apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku, Naruto-kun?" Hinata berucap masih dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Y-Ya..." Suara Naruto tercekat.

"Bisakah..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Bisakah Naruto-kun membawakan beberapa tangkai lotus merah di hari ulang tahunku tahun depan?" terdapat rona merah ketika Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Lotus... merah?" pemuda itu heran.

"Ya..."

"T-tapi kukira kau menyukai bunga lavender. Kenapa sekarang meminta lotus merah?" Naruto heran.

"Aku menyukai lavender. Tapi aku juga sangat ingin melihat lotus merah. Aku penasaran dengan lotus merah. Apa benar bunga itu sangat indah atau hanya bunga biasa yang sama seperti bunga-bunga lainnya..." Hinata menatap lembut jemari-jemari mungilnya yang sedang di genggam Naruto.

"..."

"..."

Hening dan hening lagi.

"Baiklah..."

Hinata mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku akan membawakanmu lotus merah, Hinata-chan.."

Hinata terpana sekilas dan kemudian senyuman muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm, hmm," Lelaki itu mengangguk senang, "Itu adalah janjiku padamu, Hinata-chan!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**_

"Jadi..." pemuda tersebut menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "inikah maksud lotus merah itu... Hinata-chan?"

Seolah tidak menghiraukan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, laki-laki itu tetap diam tak bergeming. Jemari panjang yang ia punya, hanya menggenggam erat beberapa tangkai lotus merah. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat satu atau dua tangaki lotus merah itu hampir patah. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu. Dengan bibir yang masih terkatup rapat dan kepulan menyerupai asap putih putih keluar setiap pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas. Masih dengan diam di tempat, lelaki itu hanya bisa memandang nanar objek di depannya. Ya, di sinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas namun sangat sunyi. Kumpulan salju yang menumpuk hampir menutup penuh tempat itu. Namun, beberapa batu yang terbaris rapi dan terasa dingin seperti tidak mau jika butiran-butiran halus itu ikut menutupi batu-batu tersebut. Naruto, pemuda tadi, sedikit berjongkok di depan salah satu batu. Tangan satunya yang kosong, ia biarkan menyapu bersih permukaan batu di depannya. Tak peduli seberapa dingin dan kasarnya batu tersebut, yang Naruto inginkan adalah batu tersebut bersih dari gundukan salju yang tebal.

"Hei... K-kau pasti sedang bercanda 'kan... Hinata-chan?" gumam Naruto lirih.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hembusan angin kecil mungkin kini lebih tepatnya yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa... kenapa... k-kau bilang... kau bilang..." bulir air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mata Naruto, "kita akan... b-bertemu kan?!" Tangis pemuda itu pecah.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?! Kenapa?! KENAPAA?!" lelaki itu berteriak histeris.

Di tengah keheningan malam, Naruto menumpahkan segala rasa yang telah ia tahan sejak tadi. Lotus merah yang awalnya ia genggam, kini jatuh berhamburan di tanah. Dengan tangis yang sangat hebat, Naruto mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Tangan kirinya ia eratkan pada kaos hitam di balik jaket tebalnya, mencengkeram kuat dada kirinya. Bahu pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tercekat. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Usai mengusap wajahnya, ia kembali menatap nanar batu yang memiliki ukiran nama seseorang yang ia ajak bicara daritadi. Ya, sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata.

"AAAAAARGH!" dan pada akhirnya Naruto berteriak kencang.

"H-Hinata... Hi-hi.. nata... hi.. na.. ta.." Naruto terbata-bata mengucapkan nama itu, "k-ke.. napa? K-ke.. na.. pa..?"

Masih dalam keadaan terisak dan sedih teramat sangat, sosok pria berbadan tegap menghampiri Naruto yang masih berjongkok di depan makam Hinata. Tatapan sendu sosok tersebut hanya memandang sedih pemuda Namikaze itu. Sesampainya sosok itu di belakang Naruto, dengan berat hati ia menghela nafas berat.

"Naruto..."

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil seseorang tersebut lantas mendongakkan wajah. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dari bawah hingga atas, ia mendapati sesosok pria tegap bersurai coklat tengah memandangnya. Seolah sadar dari keterpurukannya, Naruto segera bangkit dan menatap tajam sosok pria tersebut.

"Kau..." geram Naruto.

Lalu...

**BUGH!**

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah pria tadi. Seolah belum puas dengan pukulan yang ia layangkan, kembali Naruto memukul wajah itu untuk kedua kalinya. Tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian ia berikan pada laki-laki tadi.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU, BRENGSEK!" Naruto berulangkali memukuli pria tadi.

Sedangkan pria yang mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya diam. Menerima segala pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya.

"KENAPA NEJI-NII?! KENAPAAA?!" Naruto berteriak keras di depan lelaki itu.

"Maaf.." bersamaan dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji, pria tadi, darah segar pun juga ikut mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Naroto menghentikan pukulannya dan menunduk. Kaki kokohnya serasa tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Dan kembali lagi ia menangis hebat. Sementara Neji yang masih berdiri itu, perlahan menyeka darah yang ada di bibirnya. Manik amethyst miliknya menatap sedih Naruto. Dengan sempoyongan, lelaki itu mendekati Naruto dan membantunya berdiri. Naruto yang masih histeris itu menerima saja uluran tangan dari Neji. Dengan sigap, Neji memapah Naruto yang keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menjauhi batu nisan tempat Naruto berada tadi. Namun Neji mengernyitkan dahi saat dengan tiba-tiba lelaki di sampingnya ini menghentikan langkah. Naruto yang kini dalam keadaan tangis dalam diam, menolehkan wajah ke arah batu nisan tadi.

"Tunggu, Neji-nii..." ucapnya parau, "Aku... ingin menepati janjiku padanya terlebih dulu..."

Neji yang paham itu akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedang membopong Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa lemas itu kembali ke makam Hinata. Setelah sampai, ia berjongkok dan memunguti beberapa tangkai lotus merah yang berserakan. Kemudian jarinya tergerak untuk menaruh lotus merah di atas pusara Hinata. Dengan sedikit senyum penuh kesedihan, pemuda itu kembali membelai lembut makam Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, aku menepati janjiku untuk membawakanmu lotus merah. Sekarang, kau harus senang, oke?" Naruto masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Naruto.." Neji kembali mendekat, khawatir dengan sahabat adiknya tersebut yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu. Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-chan. Semoga kau bahagia di sana. Semoga Tuhan selalu menjagamu. Dan maaf, aku hanya membawakanmu lotus merah. Sepulang dari Hokkaido aku langsung membeli lotus merah tanpa membelikanmu kado. Jangan marah ya? Dan aku.. aku.. hanya bisa mendoakanmu dari sini," Naruto mulai bangkit dan berdiri, "Hinata-chan, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Anikimu terlihat khawatir sekali, hahaha..." Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Jaa nee... Hinata-chan..." Naruto melambaikan tangan, mulai berbalik dan berjalan, "Ayo kita pulang, Neji-nii..."

Dan kedua pemuda itu akhirnya benar-benar berjalan menjauhi pusara Hinata. Menjauh dan terus menjauh hingga bayangan mereka berdua menghilang di balik gerbang besi dan hilang di balik kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Neji-nii, boleh aku bertanya?"

Neji Hyuuga yang sedang fokus mengemudikan mobil langsung menolehkan wajahnya menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya?"

"Hinata-chan... tentang kepergiannya.. dia.. sakit apa?" Naruto memandang kosong jalanan di depannya.

"Kanker otak stadium akhir." Lelaki itu kembali memandang jalanan, "Sudah sejak duduk di kelas satu ia mengidap penyakit itu. Ia tidak pernah menceritakannya. Saat kami semua sudah tahu, saat itu pula waktu Hinata tinggal sedikit. Dan di hari ulang tahunnya, setelah kalian berdua jalan-jalan untuk merayakannya, ia... ia.. pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu keesokan harinya, kami.. kami..."

"Ya, Neji-nii. Aku paham."

Mobil yang dikendarai Neji dan Naruto berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup megah. Naruto lantas turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan meuju rumah itu. Sebelum itu, pemuda itu sempat berterima kasih pada Neji yang mengantarnya.

"Naruto, tunggu!" Neji kembali memanggil.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Neji berjalan kearahnya.

"Ini." Lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop warna putih, "Hinata menitipkan ini untukmu.."

"Terima kasih.. Neji-nii.." Naruto menerima amplop tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam." Neji pun beranjak kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana menatap sendu amplop itu. Ia tersenyum singkat dan lalu memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Hai, Naruto-kun...**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu?**_

_**Kau baik-baik saja?**_

_**Ah, aku yakin sekarang kau pasti sedang sibuk sekali dengan kuliahmu ya..**_

_**hahaha...**_

_**Ne, Naruto-kun, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku yang dulu...**_

_**Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal dan kecewa karena aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir terhadapku. Melihatmu yang begitu bahagia karena kau telah berhasil mendapatkan Sakura-san, melihatmu yang berulangkali mengerjakan latihan soal, melihatmu berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kau diterima di Hokkaido University, dan pada akhirnya aku melihatmu sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan nomor pendaftaran ujian di Hokkaido University. Dengan melihat begitu antusiasnya dirimu, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya padamu...**_

_**Aku tahu kau sekarang pasti berpikir sahabat macam apa aku ini.**_

_**Aku telah berbohong padamu..**_

_**Aku menyakiti perasaanmu...**_

_**Aku mengingkari janji untuk kembali bertemu denganmu...**_

_**Dan aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu...**_

_**Kumohon.. maafkan aku, Naruto-kun...**_

_**Maafkan aku...**_

_**Dan satu hal lagi,**_

_**Jika sekarang kau menepati janjimu untuk membawakanku beberapa lotus merah,**_

_**Aku pasti sangat senang...**_

_**Ya aku sangat senang sekali...**_

_**Meskipun aku tahu aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa itu lotus merah.**_

_**Tetapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih..**_

_**Kau ingat percakapan kita di danau ketika kita merayakan ulang tahunku? Sebelum kau tahu, aku pernah bertanya pada Ino mengenai lotus merah. Apa yang Ino sampaikan memang benar. Lotus Merah melambangkan cinta yang jauh. Kau tahu Naruto-kun, bagiku, lotus merah adalah bentuk perasaanku padamu..**_

_**Mungkin memang benar sekarang kesempatanku untuk bersamamu telah sirna. Namun satu hal yang pasti, perasaanku padamu tetaplah sama..**_

_**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.**_

_**Selalu dan tidak akan pernah berubah..**_

_**Meskipun kini kita jauh, aku akan tetap menautkan pilihan hatiku padamu, meskipun kita tidak saling bercanda gurau seperti dulu, namun aku akan selalu mengamatimu dimanapun dirimu berada..**_

_**Jadi, naruto-kun, biarkanlah perasaanku ada dalam lotus merah itu.**_

_**Biarkan cintaku yang jauh ini selalu bersamamu dan terus bersamamu...**_

_**Biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu...**_

_**Temanku..**_

_**Sahabatku...**_

_**Dan cinta pertamaku..**_

_**Sahabatmu, Hyuuga Hinata**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**APA INIII?!**

**Okelah, ini salah satu fic yang tiba-tiba muncul gara2 neko lagi dengerin theme songnya naruto yang guren. Eh, ga sengaja dapet inspirasi nih fic. Wkwkwk..**

**Jadi gimanakah? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Atau baguskah? #ngarep banget nih author..**

**Pokoknya silahkan tinggalkan review untuk neko, em, tanpa review pun tak apa sih sebenarnya. Tapi neko sangaaaat berharap readers sekalian mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Anyways...**

**Review Pleaseee~~**


End file.
